Car rien n'est éternel
by Magical.Universe
Summary: Le temps décrit avec exactitude le tumulte noirâtre de leurs sentiments. Il semble à la limite de leur tomber sur la tête, alors que leurs cœurs, eux, étaient déjà tombés en morceaux.


Car rien n'est éternel

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, la seule, l'unique, l'incomparable, la magnifique, la… Ok, j'arrête.

Résumé: Le temps décrit avec exactitude le tumulte noirâtre de leurs sentiments. Il semble à la limite de leur tomber sur la tête, alors que leurs cœurs, eux, étaient déjà tombés en morceaux.

Note de l'auteur : Bonchour…

Non, je ne suis pas morte. Non, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. Non, je n'ai pas coupé tous les ponts avec le monde magique. Oui, j'ai abusé de ne pas poster pendant si longtemps.

Je m'y remets avec ce petit OS pas bien original, je le conçois, grâce à une relecture assidue de la saga de nos héros. Je suis tellement dépitée qu'il n'y ait pas de tome 8, je suis tellement déçue par l'épilogue (quoiqu'à cette relecture, je l'ai trouvé moins atroce que dans mes souvenirs…) que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer une – ou plusieurs – suites.

Ma chanson du moment m'a énormément aidée pour cet OS. Alors j'ai écouté _Unendlich_ d'Oomph ! en boucle toute ma soirée d'hier pour pondre ces quelques pages.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, et j'essaie de trouver des idées pour écrire de nouveaux OS.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les gouttes tombent au même rythme que les larmes sur leurs visages. La lourdeur des nuages pèse sur les épaules ployées. Le gris du ciel déteint sur leurs regards mornes.

Le temps décrit avec exactitude le tumulte noirâtre de leurs sentiments. Il semble à la limite de leur tomber sur la tête, alors que leurs cœurs, eux, étaient déjà tombés en morceaux.

Un régulier clapotis vient perturber la douleur d'une foule en deuil, insensible à l'humidité ambiante, imperméable à toute joie, meurtrie. Des sanglots retentissent çà et là, ponctués par quelques reniflements et de discrets frottements d'étoffes pour se tamponner les yeux.

Les robes noires se jalonnent pour constituer un sombre mur infranchissable autour de leur relique sacrée, à tout jamais perdue. Une relique chérie durant vingt-sept longues années – laps de temps bien trop court pour être le digne réceptacle de toute l'onctuosité de leur affection.

Un groupe de roux détonne dans la sobriété ambiante. Tous se soutiennent les uns les autres, mais une petite silhouette frêle semble recevoir plus d'attention que le reste de ses comparses.

Cette silhouette, c'est ta femme, Potter. Et elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleure à s'en dessécher parce qu'elle est réduite à la solitude. Elle pleure parce que tu es mort.

Un chant funèbre s'élève des arbres alentours, comme une poignante réminiscence aux derniers mots des sirènes du lac de Poudlard lors des funérailles de Dumbledore. Lui avait reçu l'approbation de toutes les espèces de par sa grandeur, son savoir et sa sagesse. Toi, tu l'as obtenu grâce à d'innombrables cicatrices et à une âpre volonté de survivre à la Mort – jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quelques créatures te rendent un dernier hommage pour saluer ton courage et d'autres qualités de Gryffondor idiot et borné – un hommage dont tu n'en as sûrement rien à foutre là où tu es.

Une montagne s'ébranle et laisse échapper un sanglot plus bruyant qu'une chute d'eau, troublant le recueillement de ses congénères et s'attirant des regards noirs. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu avais pu devenir ami avec cet hybride, mais une chose est sûre, votre relation était sincère. La peine de Hagrid, malgré ses efforts, ne s'épanche pas. Il n'est pas prêt à arrêter de te pleurer. Tu ne reviendras pas.

Peu à peu, les badauds s'éloignent. La fête est finie. Voir des gens en larmes va bien cinq minutes, ils se hâtent désormais de retrouver le bonheur égoïste de leur domicile. Tout en narguant tes proches. Car ce bonheur-là, eux l'ont perdu.

Ta célébrité passera peut-être à la postérité, qui sait. Des historiens de la trempe de Bathilda Tourdesac se jetteront sur les enfants d'aujourd'hui devenus les vieillards acariâtres de demain pour recueillir leurs impressions sur l'enterrement du grand Harry Potter. Et qu'en diront-ils ? « _Les funérailles étaient magnifiques, mais ce que je ressens encore le plus, même des décennies plus tard, c'est la tristesse générale qui émanait de toute la communauté sorcière venue lui rendre un dernier hommage._ »

Encore un putain d'hommage, Potter. Un hommage que tu ne mérites décidément pas. Ce mot me répugne, et je suis persuadé que tu as manigancé cela pour m'irriter une toute dernière fois – une ultime boutade pour boucler la boucle de notre inimitié.

De là où je suis, j'entends les méninges de Granger-Weasley continuer inlassablement à tourner pour tenter de comprendre _pourquoi_. Je vois le regard de Weasley se voiler à la pensée que, _s'il avait su_, il aurait pu tout empêcher. Et j'imagine la coquille vide qu'est devenue ta femme. Le néant a pris possession d'elle. Elle aussi est morte, mais juste de l'intérieur. Ses membres s'actionnent, mais ses organes se sont gelés. Son cœur a flambé, puis pourri, avant de s'émietter. Et il ne renaitra plus jamais. Tu l'as tué.

Tes fils se serrent craintivement contre les jambes de leur grand-père, trop jeunes pour assimiler l'implication d'une telle cérémonie. Ils savent que quelque chose de grave se produit en cet instant et que la vie vient de prendre un tournant fatal. Ils ressentent le chagrin de toutes ces personnes, mais ils ne comprennent pas. Ils sont apeurés, ils cherchent après leur père, mais ils ne le voient pas. Tu les as abandonnés.

Même Luna Lovegood a laissé ses excentricités dans son placard, preuve que quelque chose cloche vraiment. D'ailleurs, tout le monde est là, tous tes amis et des collègues, tous tes proches. Ta famille, Lovegood, Londubat, Finnigan, Thomas, Crivey-cadet, Dubois, Bell, Johnson, Chang, ma tante Andromeda, McGonagall… Même moi, ton ancien rival, suis présent. Tout ce beau monde pour te rendre hommage. Quelle connerie.

La nouvelle m'est tombé dessus comme une bombe. Je n'y ai pas cru. Puis j'ai tout de suite su que c'était vrai. Une partie de moi avait toujours pressenti que tout finirait ainsi. Que tu finirais ainsi. Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus injuste ? C'est que tu aies laissé ta femme avec deux enfants à charge et un troisième polichinelle dans le tiroir. Je ne sais même pas si tu étais au courant. Mais voilà : ça ne te donne pas le bon rôle.

Les gens pensent que tu t'es montré égoïste. Ils ont déjà oublié tous les sacrifices que tu as faits pour eux, ils ont déjà oublié que tu es mort une fois pour eux. Ils n'ont pensé qu'à eux et leur petit confort. Qui allait les protéger désormais ? Leur porte-bonheur s'était éteint, un nouveau mage noir pouvait surgir à tout moment. Les sbires de l'ancien étaient à chaque coin de rue, emmagasinant des pouvoirs diurnes afin de s'élever au-dessus de la masse, venger leur maître, et obtenir réparation de tous les torts causés depuis lors. Ils n'ont pas songé une seule seconde que cette pression qu'ils t'infligeaient, ce fardeau qu'ils te mettaient sur les épaules, avait quelque chose à avoir avec ta mort.

Merde, Potter. T'es mort, et je suis le seul à savoir pourquoi.

Lentement, ta famille s'éveille de ce long cauchemar et commence à partir. Ta femme est tellement pâle que j'ai l'impression qu'elle risque de disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Les larmes ont arrêté de couler le long de ses joues. Peut-être ne te pleurera-t-elle plus _extérieurement_. Peut-être que son chagrin restera à l'intérieur de ce petit corps si robuste et qu'à force, elle se liquéfiera. Elle implosera en un torrent salé, et elle te rejoindra, tout comme tu as rejoint tes parents, ton parrain, Dumbledore, Lupin et tant d'autres.

Tes proches te manquaient tellement, tu te sentais tellement coupable, que je suis sûr qu'une partie de toi ne regrette rien. Une partie de toi le voulait tellement que la seule chose que tu maudisses, c'est le temps que cela t'a pris.

Parce qu'il t'en a fallu, du temps, pour te suicider.

Je suis désormais le dernier dans le cimetière. Tous sont partis donner libre court à leur peine, leur colère ou leur déception dans l'intimité de leurs demeures.

Je me demande comment vont réagir tes enfants à force de ne plus te voir. Ils savent que tu es mort, on leur a dit, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils ont assimilé la nouvelle. Ils vont continuer à attendre ta venue le soir. Ils vont continuer à espérer que tu les embrasses après leur avoir raconté une jolie histoire où l'amour vainc tout. Et ils vont comprendre que tu leur as menti en fixant leur regard terne sur la porte définitivement close. Si l'amour était véritablement le plus fort, tu te seras battu pour eux, et tu serais encore là. Mais tu n'en avais plus l'envie, je le sais. Je l'ai vu.

Ça m'a vraiment paru étrange de te retrouver à la Tête du Sanglier, et encore plus de converser civilement avec toi. Comme quoi, même ça avait changé. Même notre aversion s'était modifiée. On avait mûri. On était passés outre.

Peut-être aurions-nous dû nous battre, nous insulter, nous mépriser, pour que tu saches qu'il y avait toujours une constante dans ta vie, quelque chose de millésimé qui te retenait à ton passé épars. Mais j'avoue que j'en aurais été incapable. Pas alors que tu m'as sauvé la vie – non pas une, mais deux fois. Satané héros.

Ce soir-là, tu as noyé tes rêves dans la bouteille, et j'ai compris que c'était une habitude que tu avais prise. Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de te juger. Tu avais vécu trop d'horreurs dans ta vie pour dormir paisiblement sur tes deux oreilles. Je me doutais bien que _La Gazette du sorcier_ mentait quand elle brossait de toi un portait heureux et accompli, quand elle te décrivait comme quelqu'un qui menait une vie saine et aimante entouré de ses fidèles amis et par-dessus tout d'une famille longtemps rêvé. Je me doutais pourtant que, ce dont tu rêvais, c'était de fantômes.

Il n'y avait que la bouteille qui parvenait à faire resurgir les spectres de ton passé. Ta baguette, sans sa jumelle, ne le pouvait pas. La pierre de résurrection, perdue, en était dès lors tout autant incapable.

Tu as baissé les bras, Potter. Tu croyais que plus personne ne pouvait te comprendre. Et je pense que tu avais raison. Tu étais parti dans des chemins trop obscurs, où l'entendement avait ses limites. Tu t'es perdu toi-même en essayant de te débarrasser de ton mal-être.

Tu étais devenu dépressif suite à la guerre, mais personne n'a rien vu. Tu gardais le secret, comme si tu devais continuer à les protéger d'un danger ineffable. Tu t'es renfermé, tu as tu ton mal – tu m'as tout avoué.

La pluie a cessé de tomber. Mes cheveux gouttent toujours sur mon visage, le long de mon nez, dans mon cou.

Peut-être aurais-je du dire quelque chose ou prévenir quelqu'un, mais la vérité est que je t'enviais. Même dix ans après, je continuais à être jaloux de ton putain de courage. Tu allais sauter le pas, tu allais agir quand moi j'hésitais encore sur le rebord de la corniche, par crainte, par lâcheté.

Tu avais des couilles, Potter, et je n'ai plus honte de l'affirmer maintenant qu'elles vont être bouffées par les vers. Tu t'es confié à ton ancien rival, à un ancien Mangemort, à l'homme qui représentait tout ce contre quoi tu t'étais battu, tout ce qui t'avait dépouillé de ton bonheur. Tu m'as parlé, parce que tu savais que je serais une tombe – et moi j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas penser que tu finirais dans l'une d'elles.

Tu es parti à ma place, Potter. Mon fils aurait pu vivre sans son père – il aurait même été mieux. Mais pas les tiens. Tes gosses vont t'en vouloir, et ton troisième regrettera de ne pas t'avoir connu lorsque les deux autres t'auront oublié. Tu ne seras plus qu'un sourire sur une photo. Tu seras un visage flou surmonté d'une tignasse noire, et avec un peu de chance, tes yeux verts ressortiront de temps à autre.

Puis ta femme s'en remettra, elle se remariera, et elle s'endormira dans les bras d'un autre. Rien que cette pensée ne te rend-elle pas fou ?

Je te croyais passionné et déterminé. Je n'avais juste pas compris que tu l'étais toujours, mais dans l'unique dessein d'étreindre la Mort.

J'ai vu que plus rien ne t'intéressait, j'ai vu que l'étincelle de vie dans ton regard avait disparu, j'ai vu que tu ne savais plus rire, et je me dis que ta mort, bien que malheureuse, n'était pas malencontreuse.

Ta tombe auréole. Des dizaines de couronnes de fleurs la parent, lui donnant un semblant de vivacité, contrastant crûment avec ton cadavre sans vie sous cette dalle froide.

C'est moche. C'est franchement moche, ce qui t'est arrivé. Mais c'est encore plus moche parce que je trouve ça beau. Même dans tes ultimes actes, t'as pas voulu briser la confiance des autres, tu t'es montré fort, tu as feinté l'assurance. Même si tu n'assumais plus.

Je devine ce qui s'est véritablement passé lors de cette mission, Potter. Et je sais que je ne serais bientôt plus le seul. Bien que je l'ai toujours scandé, tes amis sont loin d'être idiots, ils n'auront pas besoin de mes aveux – et je ne reprendrai pas le cours de ma vie avec le poids de cette confession sur ma conscience. Ils vont finir par comprendre par eux-mêmes que tu as pris ce sort volontairement. Ils vont retracer le combat, ils vont savoir que tu t'es relevé de ta cachette et que l'autre en as profité pour te lancer un Avada Kedavra, en pensant que tu allais le dévier, que tu allais te protéger, que tu allais répliquer avec cette hargne qui te caractérisait.

Tu étais un excellent Auror, tu avais survécu à la Mort par deux fois, tu étais le Vainqueur. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Tu t'es laissé faire. L'Impardonnable t'a touché de plein fouet, et cette fois-ci, il a fait honneur à son nom. Et tu es tombé. Et tu n'as plus bougé. Et dans tes dernières secondes de vie, tu as pensé que rien n'était éternel.

J'enfonce les mains dans les poches de ma robe, et, après un dernier regard sur ta tombe, je tourne les talons à mon tour. Je suis le seul à partir, qui l'aurait cru ? Ton ennemi d'école te rendant le dernier _hommage_. Un léger rire sarcastique m'échappe tandis que le monde apparait soudain plus sombre.

Finalement, le proverbe avait raison : la vie t'a donné trop de corde, et tu t'es pendu.


End file.
